Un-Scripted Theater
Named Best Theater Company 2008 by The San Francisco Bay Guardian Best of the Bay Issue The Un-Scripted Theater Company creates smart, innovative, and entertaining improvised theater that delights our audiences and advances the art and craft of improvisation. Improv Theater vs. Improv Comedy There is a big difference between "improv theater shows" and "improv comedy shows." Improv comedy is based on stand-up comedy. It normally includes quick one-line jokes and fast-paced timing; it's a place where the sharpest and zaniest of improvisors usually steals the show. Improv theater, however, is based on stage acting. It's usually funny, but it can also be serious or touching; the comedy usually comes from situations rather than from one-line jokes; and it can be both short-form (quick scenes or games) or long-form (like a play, only without a script). The group ComedySportz is straight-up improv comedy. The television show Whose Line Is It Anyway? has elements of both improv comedy and improv theater. The Un-Scripted Theater Company specializes in improv theater. While 95% of our shows are hilarious, and all of them have comedic elements, almost none of our shows are "improv comedy." Auditions At least one slot in every show is set aside for an improvisor who is not already in the Un-Scripted Ensemble. We love our guest policy - we get to work with more actors in the Bay Area community, and outside improvisors get a first-hand look at life with The Un-Scripted Theater Company. If you are a seasoned improvisor and you want to perform with us for a run Un-Scripted has an information page with all this information Classes The Un-Scripted Theater Company offers a variety of improv . classes Whether you are an improvisor seeking to expand and deepen your skills or just a person who wants a taste of the wonderful world of improv -- we have a class in the works for you! Performance History 2008 Season *The Great Bollywood Puppet Musical *Un-Scripted: unscripted *Co Sponsors The San Francisco Improv Festival *Theater: The Musical *Three 2007 Season: *Let It Snow! *Shakespeare: Un-Scripted *The Great Puppet Musical *You Bet Your Improvisor *The Love Show 2006 Season: *Supertrain *The Impossible Film Project *Theatresports RAW *The San Francisco Theatre Festival *The Bay Area Comedy Festival *The San Francisco Improv Festival *You Bet Your Improvisor *College of Marin Blackbox Festival *Chicago Improv Festival Nine *Love at First Sight 2005 Season: *Let it Snow! *The Impossible Film Project *The Short & the Long of It! *Love at First Sight *You Bet Your Improvisor 2004 Season: *Let It Snow! *Fear *The Short & the Long of It! *Improvised Bawdy Shakespeare *Aussie Rules Theatersports *"Three" *Bawdy Shakespeare at BATS *Improv Survivor 2003 Season: *Cafe Sappore series *FEAR. reborn *The Amazing Improvised Musical! *B.E. Witkin Judicial College *Improvised Bawdy Shakespeare *Impro Bingo *ICRC Benefit & Silent Auction *The Short & the Long Of It! *Spring Sing and Improv Carnival Gala =Company Members= Full Time Un-Scripted Theater Company Staff *Christian Utzman *Dave Dyson *Mandy Khoshnevisan Part Time Un-Scripted Theater Company Staff *Mark Duncanson *Alan Goy *Jennifer Kah *Clay Robeson *Susan Synder Esteemed Alumni *Glenn Etter *Amber Price *Brian McBride *Tara McDonough *Cort Worthington Un-Scripted Guest Performers *Lindy Ackman (Impossible Film Project-2005 & 2006)(Short & the Long of It- 2005)(Love at First Sight-2005) *Dave Amiott (Let it Snow-2007) *Steven Anacker (You Bet Your Improvisor-2006)(Love at First Sight-2006) *Lori Arnold (Short & the Long of It- 2005) *Tim Bauer (The Great Puppet Musical-2007) *Kurt Bodden (Supertrain-2006)(Impossible Film Project-2006) *Bryce Byerley (Three-2008)(Let it Snow-2004, 2005 & 2007) *Rachael Caselli (Impossible Film Project-2005 & 2006) *Derek Cochran (Let it Snow-2007)(Supertrain-2006)(Short & the Long of It- 2005)(Love at First Sight-2005) *Alex Curtis (Three-2008) *Christy Daly (Impossible Film Project-2006) *Mike Della Penna (You Bet Your Improvisor!-2007)(Love at First Sight-2006) *Jenn Dorn (Impossible Film Project-2006) *Goose Duarte (Impossible Film Project-2005 & 2006) *Ana Elizondo (Supertrain-2006) *Chris Faber (Impossible Film Project-2006) *Ann Feehan (Shakespeare: Un-Scripted-2007) *Maggie Ferrill (Shakespeare: Un-Scripted-2007)(Impossible Film Project-2006) *Elan Freydenson (Impossible Film Project-2005)(Let it Snow-2004) *Laurie Glapa (Theater: The Musical - 2008) *Kerry Gudjohnsen (Impossible Film Project-2005) *Carla Hardaway (Impossible Film Project-2005)(Love at First Sight-2005) *Alyssa Harvey (Fear-2004) *Karen Hirst (Theater: The Musical - 2008)(Let it Snow-2007) *Carole Honeychurch (Improvised Bawdy Shakespeare-2003) *Candace Johnson (Theater: The Musical - 2008) *Jennifer Justice (Improv Survivor-2004) *Scott Keck (Let it Snow-2007)(Shakespeare: Un-Scripted-2007)(Impossible Film Project-2006) *Amy Keyishian (Shakespeare: Un-Scripted-2007)(The Great Puppet Musical-2007) *Jennifer Kuhr (Short and the Long of It-2004) *Jason LaBatt (Impossible Film Project-2005) *Shaun Landry (Impossible Film Project-2006) *Sara Lovelady (Impossible Film Project-2006) *Tedra Matthews (Three-2004) *Alexandra McBride (Impossible Film Project-2005)(Let it Snow-2004) *Kathy Mello (Impossible Film Project-2005 & 2006) *Michael Michalske (Impossible Film Project-2006) *Joel Micucci (Impossible Film Project-2005 & 2006)(You Bet Your Improvisor- 2005)(Three-2004) *Craig Neibauer (Love at First Sight-2005) *Pardis Parsa (Fear-2003 & 2004) *Rebecca Poretsky (Three-2008) *Ken Robertson (Let it Snow-2005)(You Bet Your Improvisor- 2005)(Fear-2004) *Molly Robertson (Let it Snow-2007) *Linda Rosenfield (Supertrain-2006) *Lisa Rowland (You Bet Your Improvisor-2006)(Let it Snow-2005) *Chris Sams (You Bet Your Improvisor!-2005, 2006 & 2007)(Short and the Long of It-2004)(Improv Survivor-2004) *Andy Sarouhan (The Great Puppet Musical-2007)(Impossible Film Project-2005& 2006) *Debra Schifrin (Theater: The Musical - 2008) *Jeff Seal (Improvised Bawdy Shakespeare-2004) *Ian Slattery (Impossible Film Project-2006) *Darlene Sorensen (Supertrain-2006) *Dune Thomas (Impossible Film Project-2006) *Maya Sedgwick (Impossible Film Project-2005) *Zack Stern (The Great Puppet Musical-2007)(Impossible Film Project-2005) *Trish Tillman (Let it Snow-2007)(Shakespeare: Un-Scripted-2007) *Larry Williams (Theater: The Musical - 2008) *Kate Wing (You Bet Your Improvisor!-2007)(Short and the Long of It- 2004)(Fear-2003) *Jodi Skeris (Let it Snow! 2009) =External Links= Website Website:http://un-scripted.com/ *Un-Scripted's Wikipedia Page *Tribe Page *MySpace *Yelp Blogs * Alan's Blog * Dave's Blog * Mandy's Blog Category:Improv Groups Category:San Francisco